


Give and Take

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, eating candy off abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius didn't quite see why Chrom and him had to end their arrangement just over a little thing like getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Like on most nights, Chrom had not quite expected his penis to end up at the back of Gaius's throat, but tonight, considering what he wanted to discuss, it was beginning to serve as a bit of a distraction.

“Gaius, I—”.

He shuddered involuntarily as Gaius's tongue gave a particularly long lick down his shaft. “Oh, Gods, Gaius...” There he went again, curling his fingers into the other man's orange hair, urging him to take in more. This happened every time. Why did Gaius have to be so damned good at all this? Experience from all those lollipops, no doubt.

Chrom's breath came in hot pants as he locked eyes with Gaius, who was currently looking up slyly and smirking around the cock in his mouth, the dastard. Without meaning to, Chrom jerked his hips; thrusting into Gaius without warning, but the thief didn't seem to quite mind. He knew there'd been something he had wanted to talk about, but right at this moment Chrom didn't care about anything other than properly taking Gaius's mouth.

Of course, he stopped short as Gaius brought his tongue knowingly to the very tip of his length, brushing right over the slit, which was a favored spot of Chrom's that he'd discovered early on, way back when they'd first started doing this—whatever you were supposed to call it. An involuntary shudder grew throughout Chrom's body.

“P-please, Gaius, I'm so close...” He could barely concentrate enough to form the words with all the warm, sloppy attention that was currently being directed towards his cock.

Luckily, Gaius was happy to oblige, and proceeded to push himself even deeper onto Chrom, licking the bottom of his shaft as the head hit the back of his throat. He moaned, and Chrom could feel those vibrations rolling up his cock pushing him over the edge. With one last thrust into Gaius's face, he came; gripping tight onto the other man's hair.

It wasn't until he was panting on the ground with Gaius having taken a fist to his own erection that Chrom remembered what it was that he had wanted to talk about.

“Gaius...Sumia and I are to be married.”

–-----------

Chrom had demanded that they cease their current arrangement because he'd felt it was unfair to Sumia, that she deserved a one-woman man. However, the solution to this problem, Gaius figured, followed a deceptively simple philosophy: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Therein derived his master plan to include Sumia in his and Chrom's habitual nighttime jaunts. Chrom had been doubtful that such a thing was possible, that Sumia would never want anything to do with what they'd had going up until now. Gaius disagreed. Two men were better than one, after all.

If he could make it happen, he could continue to enjoy sucking off Chrom with the added bonus of Sumia's sweet lips as well—a tantalizing prospect. And all Gaius had to do was get Sumia interested, which would be simple.

Hopefully.

–-----------

He'd made his move in the stables—not the most romantic location for a proposition like this, but he'd let Chrom handle the department of romance. This was a matter of skin on skin and the taste of three hot mouths at once; a topic Gaius felt more than equipped to deal with.

“Hey there, Stumbles.” Sumia turned towards him, a smile spreading across her pink face.

“Oh, Gaius! You don't often come around here.” She'd been in the middle of brushing her pegasus's mane; most likely about to braid it.

Nimble fingers. Gaius liked that.

He sauntered towards Sumia as seductively as one possibly could in a stable.

“Well, we might just have to change that. I was just thinking about how I never get to see your pretty face.” Almost immediately, a warm blush spread across her face.

“Gaius! You don't really mean that...” Sumia was cradling her head in her hands now, attempting to hide how red she was. Gently, Gaius motioned to lift her fingers away from her face, and looked straight into her eyes.

“I always say what I mean, Stumbles. 'Specially when I'm talking about a girl like you.” He smiled encouragingly. She really was beautiful even when you looked at her close up, not like some girls who only looked good at a distance. Nice eyelashes.

In response, Sumia made a sort of high pitched noise. That was...an interesting reaction, but not necessarily a discouraging one. He decided to press on.

“Blue's a lucky guy to have you, y'know. He's gonna make you so happy.” A smile began to play at the edges of her lips. She liked hearing about Chrom; he'd have to play on that.

“Yes...I know.”

“And anything Blue wants, I want that too.” He moved his other hand up to Sumia's chin, now fully cupping her face.

“W-what do you mean, Gaius?”

“See, him and I came up with a little surprise for you tonight to celebrate your engagement. What d'you say?” They had not, but he was sure Chrom would be accommodating like he always was.  
“Um...I'm not sure I really deserve such a big—”

“Great. We'll see you tonight, in Chrom's tent. You'll love it, trust me.”

That, for once, was not an exaggeration of the truth.

–-----------

Chrom wasn't normally receptive to the concept of Gaius eating hard candies off his abs, but he had been convinced by the claim that it would be a wonderful surprise for Sumia to walk in on. Unfortunately, Chrom was beginning to suspect that Gaius had not, as a matter of fact, had Sumia's best erotic interests in mind when suggesting this and had probably just wanted an excuse to lick sugar off of a shirtless Chrom, considering the gusto with which he was going at it.

“Uh, Gaius, don't you think you should slow down? Sumia isn't here yet, and...”

Gaius dipped his tongue into the gap between Chrom's abs, causing him to shiver inadvertently.

“Oh, calm down, Blue. Enjoy yourself a little.” He stretched his tongue out to grasp yet another candy.

“Gaius, please! This isn't about us, it's about Su—”

“Shh...” The thief's tongue worked lower, towards Chrom's pelvic region with a specific goal in mind. As far as Gaius was concerned, Sumia's lateness was her own problem. He'd made it clear what was here waiting for her, after all.

“By the Gods, Gaius, just wait a minute!” Chrom halted Gaius's descent down his body by pulling the other man's face up and away from his crotch.

“Now, we're going to wait for Sumia to get here, and then start whatever this is going to be.”

“Sure, Blue. Whatever you say.” He let his tongue fall from his mouth, the small remnant of a yellow hard candy still sticking to its tip. “Want some?”

Chrom stared at him incomprehensibly. Gaius smirked back, and slowly moved his tongue towards Chrom's half-ajar mouth, inserting the candy. By force of habit, Chrom's tongue came up to meet his, Gaius's hands slid along Chrom's jawline, and then it all went downhill from there; the two mens' faces smashing together in a heated kiss before either realized what had happened. Gaius pushed forward to lay Chrom flat in a straddle. Chrom dug his hands into Gaius's back to pull him in for a deeper kiss, and the thief's spine curved in response as their tongues clashed.

Considering the circumstances, it was only natural that they didn't immediately hear or see Sumia enter the tent.

“Chrom?!”

“S-sumia!” Chrom detached himself from Gaius at a dizzying speed, leaving the ginger sprawled on the ground. “This isn't what you think!”

“It isn't?” could be heard from Gaius's general direction.

When all was said and done, the whole explanation took the greater part of a half hour; not helped at all by Gaius's constant interjections. Sumia remained in a state of shock throughout.

“But...why didn't you just tell me about this in the first place?” She asked, still perplexed.

“Jeez, Stumbles, you ever heard of dramatic tension?”

“Not the right time, Gaius.” Chrom turned back to Sumia. “So...you're not mad? I swear, I'll do anything I need to make this up to you.”

“Of course I'm not mad, Chrom! I just wish I had gotten some, uh, warning, so I could be dressed right for...something like this.”

As she spoke, Gaius's eyes lit up, and he took Sumia by the hands in excitement, making her blush yet again. “So it's happening? All three of us, all at once?” His delight was practically palpable throughout the room.

“Well, yes! That is, if it's alright with Chrom...”

With that, Gaius and Sumia immediately locked expectant eyes with the prince.

And in the end, he could hardly say no to the love of his life, could he?

–-----------

If Gaius had thought Chrom tasted sweet, then he was shocked to discover how much more so Sumia was. She was like a little rose bud made of sugar, ready to crumble away at a single touch.

And, indeed, crumbling into little pieces she was, thanks to Chrom, who was currently entering her with a fervor quite unlike his normal, submissive demeanor. White ghosts fanned out from the impressions his fingers dug into her waist, but if Sumia was bothered by this, she sure wasn't showing it.

“Aah...Chrom! Chrom!”

Not to be overshadowed, Gaius eagerly sucked at the nape of her neck; leaving behind a small trail of dark pink markings as he went. Tasting the sweat off her skin was like powered sugar on his tongue, and Gods, he wanted more. Gaius allowed his tongue to explore further down the front of her body, eventually finding himself at the top of her breast. Not about to stop now, he took Sumia's shoulders and pulled them towards him so that she was closer to resting in his lap instead; yet still being rocked by Chrom at the same time. Though the prince looked mildly annoyed at having lost his spot around Sumia's waist, he slid his hands down towards her plump thighs and continued.

“G-gaius?” Sumia managed to get out between thrusts.

“Shh.” Her big eyes watched as he bent over and acquired a wet grip on her nipple. Gaius caressed the pink nub with his tongue, enjoying her immediate twitchy response. He used his hands to work at the other breast, tracing its outline with the tip of his finger, and then giving the other nipple a light flick. With his free hand, he wound his finger through the curls in her hair, working his way up to a caress of the back of her neck.

Meanwhile, Chrom's strained panting made it clear that he was not far from coming—Gaius had done this long enough to know the signs. And then—perhaps it was why they'd felt the need to get married in the first place, some kind of great mental synchronization between the two—Chrom and Sumia began to approach orgasm at nearly the same time; their breaths and bodies interlocking as he pulled her closer and out of Gaius's lap, leaving him little more than a voyeur.

Gaius figured he should've been annoyed at losing his position over Sumia's breasts, but watching the couple in front of him was turning out to hold its own form of pleasure. Since it was less that Chrom was fucking Sumia than that they were now, entirely equally, fucking each other; hands roaming across trembling skin neither were aware they were touching, because, really, they weren't aware of a whole lot else right now beyond building heat and their faces, distorted by lust, reflected in the other's eyes and then back again. Incapable of coherent speech at this point, the only sounds leaving their lips were of pleasure; half-formed shouts and moans so numerous that it was impossible to tell who was trying to say what.

“I-I...ah!”

As the first waves of their shared orgasm began, Gaius could no longer help himself and vigorously took his cock in hand, not intending to be left behind in coming. By the time this was over, he knew, neither Chrom nor Sumia would have the energy to do it for him, so he'd just have to jack himself off, like usual. He hardly minded; the current spectacle in front of him was far more satisfying than one of the others' hands would have been.

Like usual, Chrom, pulled out at the last second when he came; spraying cum all over Sumia's torso. Immediately afterward, Sumia came as well; a hot, twitchy mess unaware for once of anything beyond her own pleasure, judging from the hand that immediately replaced Chrom's presence between her legs.

Gods, he was so hard right now. Gaius stroked himself, rolling his fingers right up against the head and then went back to pumping the shaft—he didn't like to labor on one spot for too long. He could feel that he was close; his cock much more receptive than normal tonight. A pant escaped his mouth, and he moved to rubbing at the base.

It then came as quite a surprise when his vacant tip was all of a sudden occupied by Chrom's mouth.

“Blue? What are you—”

Gaius immediately lost his train of thought as the prince, in one smooth motion, engulfed his cock; bobbing up and down. As he remembered Gaius's words, he attempted to mumble out an explanation through his preoccupied mouth, but subsequently gave up and removed himself from Gaius with a small pop of his lips.

“Just let me do the work for a change,” he said, with that dopey smile of his.

“What about her?” Gaius jerked his head over at Sumia, who was just about half-asleep and off to the side of the tent. Well, that had been a bit of a rhetorical question.

“She's come already. But you haven't.” And in an uncharacteristically forward gesture, Chrom went back to sucking gently at Gaius's tip, and, as an equally uncharacteristic reaction, Gaius decided that maybe not being the one on his knees was okay for just this once.

From the way the prince tongued his slit and then proceeded to wetly and sloppily labor his way down the rest of the shaft, Chrom had clearly taken many of his dick-sucking cues from Gaius, which was just about the opposite of a problem.

Typically, Gaius enjoyed making his partner squirm far more than he did receiving the pleasure himself. But now, with the doe-eyed prince of Ylisse on his knees wrapping his pretty little mouth around Gaius's cock—well, to say the least, it made Gaius want to highly reconsider his policy of always handling the oral sex in this relationship.

Without entirely meaning to, Gaius took Chrom by the back of the head and shoved him deeper onto his cock. He very much wanted to come, right now, and luckily Chrom seemed to understand as he continued licking and sucking in his new position at the base of Gaius's cock; his cheek brushing up against bristly orange hairs.

He pulled softly on a stray lock of the prince's hair. “C'mon, Blue, just a little more...” With the grip he had, Gaius coaxed Chrom into paying proper attention to all his favored spots along his shaft. Initially he'd been unsure about how the other man would react to his movements being guided, but from his current moaning it looked like Chrom actually enjoyed being bossed around a little.

Good to know.

Without warning, Chrom's tongue uncovered a sweet spot at the base of Gaius's cock, and he gasped; letting go of any pretense that he was the one in control here.

“R-right there, keep going! Oh Gods, Blue, please, I—” And, before he could even finish begging, he came—right into the prince, who hadn't had time to move away and instead choked on the sudden release. Cum spilled from Chrom's lips as he messily removed himself from Gaius's cock, and, on impulse, Gaius leaned in to kiss him; momentarily startled at how sweet he tasted.

As they broke back apart, spiderweb-like trails of combined cum and saliva stretched between their lips, but neither motioned to wipe his own mouth. Gaius panted heavily, wholly out of  
breath, and from how Chrom looked, he was just as exhausted.

“Wow...that was...” Periodic breaths broke up the prince's words, but his intent was clear as he continued to flash that same perfect, stupid smile of his.

“Yeah, I know.”

Pushing himself and Chrom into a recline, they sluggishly touched down on each side of the peaceful Sumia, who rolled over to make room for them even in her sleep. Chrom reached over to stroke her hair and cheek affectionately, taking care to wipe off his hand before touching anything, because he would do something like that.

The two men locked eyes across their sleeping partner, Gaius giving a ragged grin.

“And you said this would be a bad idea.”

“Well, you have my thanks for convincing me otherwise.”

The three lay in sweaty silence for a full moment; their deep breaths slowly returning to normal, until:

“D'you think she'd let me eat her out with those hard candies?”

“No, Gaius.”


End file.
